


tame to wild

by Skullszeyes



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gunshots, Humor, Interruption, Partying, Robbing spree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Delirious just wanted to party but he's dragged out to be the getaway driver while his friends rob stores.





	tame to wild

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaning out my notes on my phone and this was a prompt I wanted to write for awhile but didn't get to it. Since I'm busy trying to write and keep up with other things. (Reason why most of my stories haven't been updated.) I decided to quickly write this story, nothing too special, I didn't bother trying to make it pretty or anything. 
> 
> I hope you like it anyway. Sorry that its completely rushed.

He stared, incredulously at his two friends standing before him in a loud, rambunctious party, lights flashing in every corner, and the smell of alcohol and sweat seeped in the air. He wasn’t entirely sure why they had to give him that look that something was about to go down.

Delirious tipped his head back and downed his drink, he pushed the shot glass to the bartender who had the reflex to catch it before it fell from the counter.

Vanoss grabbed his arm and yanked him through the crowd, his grip was iron tight, and he wouldn’t even bother listening to him as he flailed his arms, trying to pull back before the cold night air slammed him right in the face.

“I just wanted to party,” he complained, glaring at Vanoss and Lui, Vanoss finally let go of his arm, and a lot of people outside stared at them, wide eyed and arched brows, a few were yelling, but Delirious sauntered down the street after them, trying to ignore the buzz in his system. “Please tell me this is important.”

“It is,” Lui said.

“Do you realize how many parties we searched trying to find you,” Vanoss said, shaking his head and stuffing his hands into his pockets. “Several, and the ones we did go searching in—”

"Were trashed,” Lui finished.

They walked down an alley a block away from the party and Vanoss fished out his key and pressed a button. A dark brown car sitting on the side lit up, the doors unlocked.

“Please tell me you didn’t downgrade on your muscle car,” Delirious said, the back seats smelled of something old and stagnant, it wasn’t as cushy on his fingers and there weren’t even any seatbelts.

“I didn’t,” Vanoss said.

Once Lui closed his door, he passed a folder to Delirious who opened and skimmed the pages. “No.” He was about to open the door when Vanoss locked them. “No,” he kicked the back seats, ignoring the glare from both Vanoss and Lui. “I just wanted to party I fucking said.”

“Yeah, too bad. Everyone else is busy—”

“Then why can’t you two do it?”

“We need a getaway driver,” Vanoss said, starting the car up and began driving down the alley and onto the road. They drove for some time, with Delirious lying down on the car seats, and shouting out song lyrics.

“You should put the radio on,” Lui suggested.

Vanoss nodded and pushed a button on the compartment. The radio turned on to a pop song that Delirious sang to for the next several minutes before they came to a stop.

Vanoss turned it down and glared back at Delirious through the rearview mirror. “Shut up. We need you as the getaway driver, Delirious, not to alert what we’re about to do.”

Delirious sat up, glaring at them as they pulled on their individual masks. Vanoss wore a grumpy looking owl, while Lui had a smoking monkey. They were dressed in all black, and had hand guns tucked in their holsters inside of their jackets.

“I just wanted to party, but you bastards had to pick me up and take me on this fucking bullshit adventure,” he mumbled as Vanoss and Lui jumped out of the car, and Delirious slid into the driver’s seat, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

He watched his friends rush down the street toward a convenience store and run in. Several pedestrians were running the opposite way with their phones out, video taping the entire robbery.

He wasn’t sure why they wanted him as the getaway driver, his buzz was easing through his senses and he had to sit back and stare at the ceiling to get a grip on reality for a moment. His mind spun so much that he didn’t realize Vanoss and Lui slid into the car.

“Drive, drive, drive, drive,” Vanoss yelled.

Delirious’s limbs were weak, but he started the car and they were down the street in seconds.

“Why the fuck did you shoot him?” Lui asked, shoving the money into the back.

Vanoss laughed nervously. “I-I was fucking scared.. Alright.. The dude was looking into my soul.”

“Are you drunk?” Delirious asked, laughing along with him.

“Next store,” Vanoss said, leaning against Delirious and showing him a map on his phone.

Delirious creased his brows before making a sharp turn down an alley and onto the next street. “How many fucking stores are you guys robbing tonight?”

“A few?” Is all Lui said.

“I don’t want to go to jail for murder, guys,” Delirious said, coming to a fast stop and watching as they booked it to the store.

Vanoss kicked open the door and Delirious watched the glass shatter to the ground as a gun went off. He had to roll his eyes, knowing for sure Vanoss killed someone again. When they rushed out, the alarm was going off and they had more than the last store they robbed from.

Vanoss passed him a chocolate bar, “I don’t have money.”

“No shit, you’re taking it all,” Delirious said, devouring the chocolate bar and moaning at the sweet taste.

The sound of sirens stopped them from going to the next store and Vanoss told him where to go next. A drop off area with a small garage. They parked inside, made sure they didn’t leave any money, stuffed the masks inside and changed their clothes.

When they walked out, they all looked normal, except for Delirious, who was still covered in glitter, wearing shorts and flip flops, his hair was a mess and had clown makeup on.

“Do you go to all the rave parties?” Lui asked as they hauled the money into his truck.

Delirious shrugged, climbing into the back. “Not all.”

“Do you want us to drop you back off at the party?” Vanoss asked, sliding into the passenger seat as Lui took the drivers.

Delirious shook his head. “No. Just take me home, this night went from tame to wild so fucking fast… I don’t have anything left in me.”

“Okay, Delirious,” Lui said, “sorry for ruining your night.”

He leaned back against the seats. “No. It’s okay. I don’t mind.” He closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
